


Ella & Runil

by Purapine69



Series: Kink Promts [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Age Kink?(i guess), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purapine69/pseuds/Purapine69
Summary: Something much softer and so sweet for our Aldmeri love birds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Kink Prompt I just realized that I'd forgotten to put up the link. 
> 
> http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5232.html?thread=13294192#t13294192

“It’s rare to see another Altmer out here in Skyrim.” I say pushing some of my platinum white hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear. “Any that are, are Thalmore or Bandits or something worse.”

Runil laughs pouring me another cup of tea “Worse than Thalmore? My dear you must not be old enough to remember the Great War.” He says getting comfy in his chair.

“What’s worse are the Altmer that forget they’re not above anyone on nirn.” He nods in agreement with me as we talk over some tea and baked goods. “Father told me a lot about you, Runil said you were an amazing battle mage back in the day.”

“Yes. . .I was, and I’m not too proud of my past.” He says with a sigh “How is your father doing? It’d been sometime since I’d last seen him.” He see’s my expression darken “He is not well I’m assuming?” he asks brows furrowed together as he reaches out patting my shoulder.

“Ah. . .n-no it’s not that.” I put my cup down taking his hand in mine. “I. . .I came out here, because he had. . . .a dying wish.” I say tears falling from my white eyes, to others I look blind but in fact I can see perfectly fine; it’s a rare trait that ruins in my family particularly only with females. He moves his chair next to mine wrapping his arms around me.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” He says

I shake my head wiping away the tears smiling up at him “Father died quietly in his sleep that night, mother soon followed after.” I say leaning against him

“What was your fathers’ last wish that brought you all the way to this war-ing land?”

I grasp his hand tighter before kissing him on the lips, Altmer weren’t know for doing things ‘because of love’ or ‘compassion’ like other races mer or not; Most marriages were for money, power, status which may be why many were unhappy with whom they were married. But unlike many others on the isle mother and father fell in love as young children harboring that love over the years even to their families disapproval. They shared the same love with me and my sister it didn’t matter the race, age or sex as long as we were happy.

Breaking the kiss I take a deep breath while the older mer is left shocked “He wanted me to marry you.” I say softly.

“You’re father did things out of love why would he request such a thing from you?” Runil and my father had been friends for a long, long time since they were boys in fact they’re many, many centuries old and still considered young; among the older groups at least.

“Because. . . . . .Runil. . .I-. . .I love you.” He shakes his head

“How could you love a man you haven’t seen since you were a young one?” he asks moving away some but I grasp his hand harder silently asking him to stay me and him in the Shrine House his bed much larger than his assistants who was out doing something for the Jarl.

“I remember back when we were young, you’d always come with the most wonderful stories and speak so fondly of so many other races. You told the stories of people you meet on your journey; I wanted to be like you. .. . . happy. You don’t take our long life or High Born ability for granted like the others. You’re happy where you are in the world.” Hearing my confession I can tell inside he’s fighting with himself on what to do. “Please. . .I wouldn’t have come all the way here if I didn’t love you.” I undo the a few buttons of my fine clothes reveling an amulet of mara.

“I’m far too old for you Ella, you deserve someone better, younger, someone without such a dark past.” I hug him holding him tight.

“I don’t care about your past I love the you now.” He slowly wraps his arms around me.

“You’re like a daughter to me you know.”

“Please. . .don’t think of me as your daughter; see me as a woman.” I’d turned 25 three days ago I’d went to Riften and got an amulet praying to Mara on my journey here that he’d take me as his, or at least give me a chance. He wrestles with the idea for a while before I hear him sigh I look up at him hopefully.

“You can’t be so sure of loving me? There’s not one else?”

“I’ve loved you since I turned 15 you’re the only one for me.” He sighs again before kissing me.

“I’ve always loved you too; but never as you wanted me too Ella. I am an old elf, I can’t promise you a forever.” He says

“You don’t have too Arkay and Mara can tho.” I get into his lap cuddling up to him. We spend the rest of the night together just holding each other in our arms. The next day I’d bought a small house on the side of town I’d convinced him to move into the small one room house the same as many others that lived in Falktreth. Me and him to used to the small house over the course of the day between his times of tending the shrine when he returned home that night I was waiting for him dinner on the table in nothing but a short cut blue dress.

“Ella why-“ I cut him off with a kiss.

“I wanted to show you, that I’d give you everything. .even my maidenhood.” I say blushing I can tell I hit a mark in him his face turning a shade of red. “I said I wanted you to see me as a woman so please. . .let me show you.”

Me and him eat dinner the sun long set at this point as I gently lead him to bed having to gets up on my tip-toes a bit to be eye level with him.

“Don’t push yourself.” He says gently putting his hand on my chest.

“I won’t my love.” I say he gently pushes me onto the bed climbing on top his hands on the tie of my dress, I nod letting him pull the simple dress off my body and I do the same for him. Seeing him fully naked makes me blush covering my eyes embarrassed. I hear him chuckle taking my hands and kissing them.

“Maybe it’s best we hold off on this, holding you will be enough.” I shake my head

“N-no please. .it’s just. . .I’d never seen another stripped before.”

“So you truly are a maiden.” He says in a soft teasing voice he gently spreads my legs getting on his knees to be eye level with my groin. I nod embarrassed I’d never thought to steel myself for seeing my future husband nude. “Have you ever touched yourself?” I turn bright red nodding as my legs try to clench together, he puts a hand on my knees keeping them spread. “Nothing to be ashamed of my dear, just tell me how to please you.”

“I-I. . I like it. . . . .to um. . .play with my, clit.” He nods getting a small bottle of oil slicking his fingers with it.

“Don’t look so scared I won’t hurt you, if I go too far please let me know.” He says I nod as his fingers run along my slit, spreading my lips slowly circling my clit making me moan softly his free hand gripping my side rubbing it soothingly. He keeps the slow pace as I start to wiggle my hips moans getting faintly louder.

“F-fast please” I say he kisses my inner tight, his hot breath ghosting over my core making me whimper as he speeds up gently pinching the bud making me yelp bucking my hips for more I can feel heat pool in my gut as I get closer to the edge rocking my hips with his movements. “R-Runil, I- ahh. . mmmm p-please I need you.” I beg he peeks up at me I can see the want in his eyes, the need to bury himself inside me.” He blushes removing his hands pouring some oil into them rubbing it on his erect member slowly pushing himself in waiting for a few beats as I get used to the foreign feeling of something inside me. We both breathe a sigh of relief when he’s fully inside me as he starts to move it’s painful as first but it slowly gets better as he plants soft kisses along my collarbone and neck my arms wrapped his neck I can feel myself close to the edge as he does, he’s twisting my nipples sucking soft dark marks into my neck.

“R-r-runil. .ahh, mmmm ah! P-please.” I wrap my legs around him moving with him “I need. . . .need some-ahh! something more.”

“I’ll share with a secret.” He whispers hotly into my ear I arch my back to get more contact shivering both of us so close I can feel him pulsing inside me, he moves his hand down rubbing my clit as he nibble the tip of my ear gently pulling at it sending sparks through my body as I climax, walls clenching tight around him as he cums inside me. He turns us over us over so his weight doesn’t crush me letting me cuddle into his chest. “Elves ears are very sensitive.”

“Thank you.” I mumble sleepily, he kisses my forehead wiping hair out of my face.

“Why so my little elf?” he asks smiling his tone heavy with sleepiness.

“For loving me in return.” We both fall asleep the next morning we’re off to Riften and married within the week, me and him spending every day together from then on I become a hunter and part time shrine keeper as we live out the rest of our lives.

“Not sure who I’ll love more, you or our little one.” Runil says kissing my bulging stomach as we lay in bed.

I giggle “Sweet if you keep giving her so much love she’ll come out spoiled rotten.” I tease

“Good, then I can focus on spoiling you too.” He says kissing me.

“Mhmm, I love you so much you silly old man.”

“I love you too”


End file.
